Pink Hair and Potions edited version
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: one year after the war is over Tonks and Hermione are thrown back in time by mysterious means Can they save their friends or will things go on as it did before? femslash implied JK Rowling still owns the Potterverse
1. The Secret Room

/N: while writing a harry/tonks story occurred to me that there are very few if any stories of Tonks going back, or Tonks and Hermione going back together. The idea is now merged with my other time-turner story(Formerly known as Gold Watches and Black Leather Books). Mix together new and hopefully improved time turner fic emerges. The challenge was as follows:

Lucius or Lucius/Severus or even James/Sirius/Remus pairings.

R rating or above

NO previous relationship with Ron or Harry, unless platonic

Involvement of Abraxas Malfoy part of the challenge the rest is mine.

The story was not progressing as I envisioned it so I decided to revise.

August 30 1999

Hermione Granger was laying on the sofa in the library of number twelve Grimmauld Place her usual place to find comfort. It was evening and she had changed into her short nightgown and robe. The room was square with bookcases covering every inch of the walls. The books were on every known subject known to wizard kind and in the center were comfortable sofas and armchairs in a circle and a table to have a drink or food while lounging around reading a book. It always had a comforting feeling that she often used to calm herself during the worst times of the war. She still came here even though the war was over for over a year.

This house held horrible memories but ironically it was the place were she felt the most joy and comfort she had in a long time. Only she and Tonks where the only ones of all the people they ever knew survived the war. Harry defeated Voldemort but in his last act of spite he cursed Harry with a fatal injury that slowly killed him.

When Harry finally died it was a mercy; he was finally released from the anguish his life had become. In Harry's will he left the house and all money and possessions that he owned from the Potters and godfather Sirius to her and Tonks equally. Hermione was reluctant to stay in the house at first but Tonks wanted to stay and Tonks was all she had left so she gave in. Her mother and father survived the attempt on their lives but were driven mad by it. Even if they were alive in body they were not alive in mind , trapped in a ward at St Mungo's next to the Longbottoms

She knew how much it meant to Tonks to stick it to the family by being the one in control. They disowned her mother, made her and her father a target for the sin of what they were, impure beings that did not deserve to live. It pleased her to be able to stand in front of the portrait and tell Mrs. Black that the Tonks had won and there was nothing she could do about it. Hermione aided Tonks in her revenge by permanently sticking Mrs. Black's lips together so she could not insult her or Tonks anymore and have to listen to them rant at her for a change.

Tonks was sympathetic to Hermione for what she believed to be haunted by memories of their shared past. It was true of course, but what she did not know, what even Harry or Ron did not know, was that she was haunted by another past.

Since the age of five Hermione had dreams, some strange, some terrifying, of a woman who was a witch. Hermione was not surprised at all when the representative of Hogwarts came to her home to tell her of her gift. She had already known of the existence of magic from her dreams. What did surprise her, and disturbed her, was that she had dreamed of Harry, presumably his father from how strikingly similar they looked, Lily Potter, Tonks, Kingsley, someone that looked like him, Dumbledore, his brother Aberforth, The Longbottoms, Mrs. Longbottom, Barty Crouch Sr, Mrs Greengrass, Professor Quirrell, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Slughorn, Madame Pince, Filch, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy someone that look like him, Mulciber, Nott, Rosier, Avery,Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, presumably the elder Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Dolohov, McGonagall, Hagrid, Professor Snape, someone that looked like him, Remus, someone that looked similar to him, Welburga Black, Sirius, the elder Black,his brother Regulus, Peter Pettigrew, Figg, Emeline, Podmore, Diggle, Doge, and Voldemort himself before she ever met them. The strange thing was with the exception of Remus and Sirius, they did not show any recognition whatsoever.

Then there was the house, a house and a house- elf Kreacher that she dreamed of many times before entering.

She could see visions of what it looked like before the years of decay after the death of Mrs. Black. She would hear sounds of a record player, sounds of boots, people talking. She would smell the smell of expensive tabacco and a strange yet pleasant scent of a lavender perfume. This voices and sounds would stop when she entered the room where it came from. In many cases it would be the old drawing room. There where times that Hermione could almost swear she could feel the feelings of loss anger regret, loneliness and feelings of being smothered by the greatness of the house at times.

Hermione was curious at what Kreacher knew but he seemed to have some sort of fear and loathing towards her other than the fact that she was muggle born. He would mumble odd things, "miss Ella, miss Ella is back, my poor mistress how heartbroken she was" "master Orion was a bad man, and needed to be punished" "poor Miss Cissy and Miss Bella cut out of everything"

Then there was Mrs. Blacks rants that she directed at Hermione that did not make any sense.

" Love vampire, defiler of homes, how dare you return to the house of my fathers!"

All disturbing in themselves but not as disturbing, freighting and confusing as Remus and Sirius behavior towards her when she moved into the house before her fifth year at Hogwarts.

The witch expected Sirius to be moody and restless with the terrible position that he was put in. A friend framed him for murder, said friend killed his best friend and brother along with his wife and orphaned their son whom he was named godfather to. Being locked up in jail away from his godson and his last remaining friend. Coming so close to proving his innocence and having it taken away from him, forced to live on the run then returning home and locked in his own home, a home that he so despised.

Remus on the other hand surprised her. Hermione always admired the fact that the werewolf kept his good humor and kindness in the face of hate and prejudice. When he permanently moved in when his house burned down his demeanor towards her began to change.

He was kind and generous to her as he always was but when it was believed that she was not looking he would stare at her with a haunted, pained look in his eyes. Sirius displayed different somewhat shocking behavior than Remus.

He would be sullen yet friendly to her as always, then at a drop at a hat his eyes and demeanor would change. His eyes had a predatory lustful glow about them, like she was his and wanted her back. The most disturbing thing was that his eyes that would normally be a fathomless gray would turn a strange white blue. It was as though he was possessed by something else. Thank goodness that Remus kept an eye on things, he had cornered her one time. The witch shuddered to think at what could have happened had the lycan not been there.

Then one night she overheard a strange conversation that answered questions but posed so many more. "What is going on with you Padfoot? That is the third time I had to keep you from Hermione"

"Did I hurt her?"he asked in a small childlike voice.

"No, but I am certain you are scaring her witless right now." He replied.

" I honestly don't know what to say Moony. I swear this house is haunted. I used to think it was just the memories of a lonely childhood, but now that I am back it feels different. I feel and see Orion and Regulus in these rooms. I think one of them has taken control of my body for Merlin knows what, I never seem to remember what I do after." Then he pauses and says "I am also remembering things about our seventh year that I had not before."

The werewolf sighs and said, "Yes I remember too, I did not want to mention it thinking that I was what Harry and his friends would say 'going mental'.

I don't even know what is my own feelings or someone else's feelings. It is so jumbled and confusing I do not know what to feel about it."

"Do you think Jacobs and Hermione are the same person?"Asked Sirius.

"I don't know Padfoot, I honestly do not know. We both saw Jacobs die and being put in the ground, but I can't deny the similarities between the two are uncanny. Do the others feel the same things we do?"

"If they do they have not said anything to me about it. Has Hermione said anything about what happened to anyone else?" asked Padfoot his voice full of apprehension.

"No I do not believe she has or would. Not that she would have any chance to say anything now with the war upon us.

"Poor girl, as if she did not have enough to deal with. Thanks for being here Moony, I don't know what I would do if I hurt her."

She heard the sound of what sounded like a pat on the shoulder. "I have faith in you. It is not in you to do something like that and I think she knows it too. We will figure this out"

Hermione crept back to her room thanking Orion Black's paranoia that included masking werewolf senses.

The wild haired witch understood that it was not Sirius's fault but it also raises the question why would his brother and father want with her? Why was no one effected in this house other then the three of them? Who was Jacobs anyway?

The universe decided that it wanted Hermione to be in the dark. As far as she knew Sirius and Remus did not know anything more and they both were killed during the duration of the war. When she asked Tonks about someone named Jacobs she did not know, she was not aware of anyone by that name.

Hermione who didn't much believe in the afterlife felt as though she felt the presence of Sirius and Remus in the house. At first she thought that it was the grief messing with her mind until the day before Harry's death he said that he saw them too.

"I see them as clear as day sometimes, trying to give as much comfort as they can. I feel that it is time for me to move on."

Hermione could fell the tears welling up at that comment and could not say anything.

Harry smiled a stroked her hair.

"No one could ask for a better friend, even when I was so thick I could not admit it. Whatever reason for Sirius and Remus being stuck here, I am sure you will figure it out. You where always brilliant in that area."

Harry's eyes begin to close he was always tired from the continuous loss of blood from his wound on his side that never healed. " You have to live on, someone has to make it, to continue what we started and I can't think of anyone better than you and Tonks."

He weakly added, "I love you" before he fell asleep again. That night she felt something in her room and when she looked up she saw the grief stricken face of Sirius looking down at her. The next morning bright and early she went to check on Harry and found he passed on in his sleep.

Now she hardly left the house, it hurt too much to go outside and see places that she spent time with her loved ones. All it did was remind her of her loses, so she retreated to the place where she felt the safest, the library that had so much fascinating information about things that she never dreamed existed.

Tonks comes in with her boxer shorts and robe that barley covered the rest of her. "Mione love, it's getting late maybe it is time to go to bed," she said with a suggestive tone in her voice.

Hermione sighed and put the book down on the table nearest to her. Hermione knew that the feelings Tonks had for her where strong and real. Hermione however could not feel anything but the need for human contact after the loss of everyone she had ever loved. So she fell into the habit of sleeping in the same bed with her and it progressed from there. She had true affection for Tonks but she did not know if it would ever turn to the love that Tonks deserved. The dark haired witch could feel her soft stroking her leg trying to convince Hermione to go with her. As she came in closer for a kiss she knocked the tea that was on the table over. In the corner of her eye Hermione saw the tea go under the bookcase to her left. "What is the matter love?" asked Tonks confused at her reaction. "Tonks look, at the bookcase" The witch went over felt up the sides and found a latch. She opened it and found a narrow passageway into a room of some kind.

It was as big as the Gryffindor common room with a window in the ceiling. The color was a soft blue with a matching old-fashioned closet, dressing table. A Four poster Canopy bed a slightly darker color blue was at the farthest corner of the room.

There was a black leather bound book on the dressing table, and a rather strange gold watch without a chain. At the dressing table she saw a bottle of perfume. Hermione was shocked when she smelled the Jasmine scent that has been haunting her for years.

"I remember hearing my mum telling my dad a story of Orion Black was truly in love with someone other than his wife Walburga. Not that they really loved each other really. She died and he went mad, locking everything of hers away. There was also rumors that he was the one that killed her. The official ruling was an accident but most that knew her were not so sure." She said with a shudder. "This place is creepy. Let's get out of here."

"What was her name Tonks?" asked Hermione.

Her heart almost stopped from the shock when she heard Tonks reply

"I do not know her real name. The one they called her was Ella"

Hermione was frozen in place, while Tonks uneasy in the room decided to leave.

As Tonks turned to go an eclipse started to form, and Tonks tripped over the vanity chair knocking another perfume bottle on the book. Hermione was admiring the watch as this time and came over to help her. She dropped it on the book and helped Tonks up. The last thing that they saw was a bright light as the eclipse hit the book and a tingling as if a Portkey were being used.

August 30 1977

The grounds keeper of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, known only as Hagrid, was making his rounds as he always did this early in the morning. He was ready to go into the Forbidden Forest when he saw something rather strange. Two figures both women on the ground, lying perfectly still. He goes to them and he sees that they where in some sort of undergarments that he never saw before. He checked their pulses and found that they were alive but unconscious.

He covers them with his long coat and runs to get Madame Pomfrey and the Headmaster


	2. Meet Hermione Jacobs and Dora Johs

A/N: as I understand things becoming an Animagus requires study of changing, while a Metamorphmagus (what Tonks is) is born to change. There is no reason to believe that the change into an Animagus would be hindered by the latter gift. If anything it would make it easier. Therefore in my mind Tonks would be a talented in that regard as she would be with changing her appearance. There was no indication where the personal quarters of the professors where or the name of Lucius's mother so I had to improvise.

September 1, 1977

_Eclipse shinning down_

_A strange gold watch with no chain and old ruins on them_

_A black leather bound book _

_The smells of cinnamon and lavender_

_A woman that she never saw before with travel cloak with a hood that covered her face. She was holding a wooden box with strange markings_

_She felt like she floating over her body, looking down at her and Tonks. Then she saw Hagrid run over to them and check their pulse and thrown the long jacket he usually wore over them both. She could see him disappear and reappear with Madame Pomfrey and three boys. One with soft brown hair and eyes, one with black hair and eyes, and the last with black hair sticking up in the back and hazel eyes peering out of glasses. _

"_Bloody hell Moony what happened to them?"_

"_I don't know Prongs but we need to help Madame Pomfrey with getting them inside."_

" _They are pretty. I don't think I have ever seen them before. Where do you suppose they come from?"_

"_Bloody Hell Padfoot! They need help and all you can think of is a shag! Worry about that later after they get attention!"_

Hermione woke up in the morning with a dull ache in her scull. _That was a really bizarre dream,_ she thought. She sat up in bed to find her nightclothes covered in mud. She felt the bed beside her and realized that Tonks was not there. She looked around to see that she was not in Grimmauld Place but in the Hogwarts hospital wing. How on earth was that even possible?

Then she remembered the uses of Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony. Oh Bloody Hell! She could not have gone back in time when they where still at Hogwarts could she?

Madame Pomfrey promptly came in and checked on her. This woman had an uncanny way of knowing when patients where awake. Her question was answered when she saw the now dead headmaster approach her bed. But where was Tonks?

"Ah Miss Granger. So happy to see you awake." At her confused expression he added "Miss Tonks told me your name and explained to me what happened. She appeared to recover quickly enough. You however took enough time to make Madame Pomfrey worry."

"Time?"

"Yes Miss Granger, you appeared here two days ago. This is the first time you have opened your eyes. Miss Tonks has kindly consented to taking the Defense against the Dark Arts post. With the fear of meddling with time she has taken the name Dora Johns.

It is probably wise for you not to use your true name as well. She suggested you use Jacobs. She has bought all of the school supplies that you will need. She had mentioned that you never took your seventh year, and it would be best to fit in as a student. Do you agree?"

Hermione was lost for words, she was still trying to comprehend what just happened. All she could manage was a nod. She did not know if it was from the shock of the situation or the fact that the name Jacobs was used. The person presumably a woman that Sirius and Remus spoke of so long ago.

"I am sending a student from Gryffindor to take you your uniform in the case that you are fit to attend the welcome feast."

"Those must be the boys that helped you and Miss Johns inside, a bit mischievous but harmless. I have told them that it was a spell gone wrong that got you here and that you are from Beauxbatons."

She could hear it now, how Dumbledore knew people where coming, the thump of heavy boots. Then she saw three figures in the hallway; one brown haired, one black haired and another black haired boy with his hair sticking up in the back. As they come closer her heart stopped at the sight of her friends alive and in their teens. The thumping of boots that she heard in the halls of Grimmauld Place. As they entered she saw that it was Sirius that was wearing the boots, some type of riding boots made out of black leather.

The trio approached her with friendly looks and a type of unguarded curiosity.

Remus had no lines of worry on his face marred with light diagonal scars. Sirius was as handsome as ever, but the haunted sadness in his eyes was gone. She looked up to see James; the man she always knew but had never met but knew by her years of dreams and visions in her youth. Visions was one thing, actual appearance was another. Hermione always knew that Harry looked like his father, but being faced with him, it was unmistakable and very nearly disturbing.

What was the most disturbing to her was that she dreamed something that actually occurred.

"Hello," she said, "I understand you rescued me and my friend in the woods."

Sirius gave his customary charming smile "We sure are my lady. I'm Sirius Black, whom you've heard of no doubt. This is Remus Lupin and James Potter. What's your name?"

"Well, thank you, kind sir. My name is Hermione Jacobs, and why would I know of you?"

Both Remus and James tried but were unable to control their laughter upon hearing this.

Dumbledore also smiled but said nothing. "Miss Johns asked me to ask you to meet her at her rooms at the end of the feast. Good Day Miss Jacobs.

"Good Day Sir."

Madame Pomfrey gave the boys a look.

"Shouldn't you be settling in your dorms or something?"

"Ah but Madame Pomfrey we needed to check on the lovely ladies we saved. They are our responsibility you know" replied Sirius with a twinkle in his eye.

"Out now! I will not have you working your charms on a girl that is barely conscious!"

Before Sirius could respond Remus grabbed him and pulled him to the door. "Yes grandmother" he said in a teasing tone. James smirked and followed.

***

It was a bizarre situation to be sure. She was being passed off as seventeen years old when in fact she was closer to twenty. It was a good thing that she did not look like she was almost twenty; otherwise she would not be able to pull this off.

She looked up to see a figure in Gryffindor robes with a Head Girls' pin on her left breast walk into the hospital wing. She was pretty with dark red hair and green eyes…Harry's eyes.

Lily Evans.

It had to be. She had been head girl, Remus had told her so. Again, a face so familiar yet one she had never meet before today. She came up to the infirmary to help her dress in school robes Lily was sympathetic and seemed to accept her story with ease.

Harry's mum was helping her out. It was a rather bizarre but warm feeling. Lily was one thing but she had no idea what it would be like around friends that have been dead for two years. Well only one way to find out.

***

Remus, James and Sirius where now sitting with their other friend Peter Pettigrew at the feast. They were telling him about what happened two days ago.

"That sounds pretty strange there Moony. What do you thing was the trouble?" asked Peter.

I don't know for sure Wormtail, the official story is that it was a spell gone wrong when traveling from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. I trust the headmaster, but it seems a bit off to me."

"I wish I could have come with you to move in Remus I would have liked to have seen that".

Remus gave a sad smile at that. "Be happy that you never where in that position Peter."

Two years ago Remus lost his parents to Death Eaters when he was still in school. Madame Pomfrey took mercy on him and took him in as a ward. His family disowned Sirius when he refused to adhere to what he called "pure blood" mania. He was disowned and was living on his own ever since. James well James was loved but his parents where older and very little time for him. So the three of them feel into a pattern of returning with Remus and Madame Pomfrey. Since she was staff she always returned two days early. It was on this traditionally early return did that they came across such a peculiar situation.

Peter turned red and stuttered" I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"Forget it Wormtail"

"Bloody Hell Moony! Here she comes with Evans!"

Peter looked up to see his friend Lily a pretty red-haired girl walking with another pretty girl with brown bushy hair and brown eyes. A strange look passed her face when she looked at him, like he reminded her of someone she hated, then it was gone. She just smiled and waved to the four of them before Lily gave James a glare and took her to two seats down form where they were sitting.

" I hear the other one is a professor for the DADA position. Never really caught her name".

"Padfoot will you grow up! You can't shag a teacher! It's lunacy!" exclaimed Remus seeing right through his innocent act.

James rolled his eyes and said nothing. Peter shrugged and went back to his food.

" I wonder what house they will put her in?" Sirius finally asked when she sat down

"GRYFFINDOR!"

***

Hermione was walking down the familiar hall full of House Banners and their tables below: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw dark skin and a glint of gold in one ear at the Ravenclaw table. Kingsley! She knew that Kinglsey and Lily and James knew each other but she had no idea they had been in school together! Her heart broke at the thought of him. He was so good, so brave without a care for himself. At the Slytherin table she saw the Black Sisters, all sitting in a row looking as if nothing would tear them apart. I Poor Tonks. It must be so heartbreaking for her to see her mother and not be able to acknowledge her/I Next where the Lestrange brothers, further down the table she saw familiar dark hair and hooked nose. Severus Snape. Her heart almost stopped at the thought of him. She remembered the helplessness as he bleed to death after his attack by Voldemort's snake and the feeling as though he heart broke into a million pieces. Then they stopped at the table where she had spent all her time in her youth, which felt like a lifetime away, the Gryffindor table. The boys known as the Marauders where there already. When Peter looked at her with curiosity rage boiled in her blood. It took all that she had not to run up to him and strangle him with her bare hands.

Remus and Sirius where sitting next to each other, James and Peter where facing them. Remus gave a small wave, James gave her a Harry-like smile and Sirius smiled and gave her a sexy wink that made her weak in the knees. She just smiled and waved before Lily glared at them James in particular and at her two students down from them.

She now knew what Harry must have felt like the first time he was noticed by everyone, the looks of curiosity and surprise following him wherever he went. The Sorting ceremony was over and they were about to eat.

"Welcome to all the new students of Hogwarts. And to all our returning students, welcome back. Before we start our wonderful feast I would like to make three  
announcements. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Secondly we have a new Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Miss Dora Johns. "Good Luck Professor" He paused as the students politely clapped for Tonks

with a few hard claps and whistles coming from the end of the table where the Marauders sat. "Lastly, we have a transfer student, Ms. Hermione Jacobs, here this year from Beauxbatons. I hope that you will make her feel at home. Now it is time sort her into her house, Miss. Jacobs, if you will"

Funny how time changes things. She remembered how she practically ran to the stool and almost crammed the hat on her head. Now she was frozen and apprehensive. What if she was put in another house? How was she going to be with the Maunders then?

Lily gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder as she got up and started to walk to the familiar stool.

She took a deep breath as the hat was placed on her head. The old hat started to speak in her ear "Oh, it's you again. Hmm…still loyal to the death I see, still able to beat any Ravenclaw, still have a heart of a lion. I see there is no reason to change my first choice, however."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A smile graced her lips for the first time in ages

She was going to be a Gryffindor again with the two best friends beside Ron and Harry that she ever had.

***

Tonks now known as Dora was sitting uncomfortably at the front of the room. Never in a million years did she think that she would be a professor in school, much less a professor in 1977. The way that they had gotten here was unclear, the reason also unclear. She was worried when she woke up and could not wake Hermione.

The headmaster had come in immediately, after being summoned by James. Now that was a strange thing seeing people that you cared for dead.

She remembered falling off her bed in shock at the sight of the old headmaster, she even thought that she was dead for a moment. It took her a moment to realize what truly happened.

She blushing at her state of undress and borrowing Madame Pomfrey's cloths to go the headmaster's office where they could talk privately.

She remembered telling the headmaster the truth, "I am Nymphadora Tonks, you can call me Tonks. The friend that came with me is Hermione Granger and we are from the future." Then she proceeded to tell their story being careful not to reveal things that where crucial for him not to know. No one really should know how he or she dies. Then he said " Perhaps it would be best if you stay here till we figure this all out. My Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher passed away yesterday and I am hard pressed to find a replacement."

"I know enough sir I was an Auror once." INow I've done it I practically begged for the job./I .

He looked at her and smiled, 'Thank you Miss Tonks."

Tonks decided to let herself have her natural look to avoid suspicion. Her natural look as she called it was soft brown hair, and dark blue eyes with a pretty heart shaped face.

Tonks thought to use Hermione's father's name Jacob, for her cover name. Tonks used her grandmother's maiden name Johns.

Dumbledore went to his desk and removed two bags full of money for them both.

"You will need clothing and supplies. Considering you are both essentially orphans I bear no guilt giving you money from the Hogwarts orphans found."

"Thank you sir. I will get them for both of us now that Hermione is unconscious I hope she is alright, she is asleep much longer than normal."

Now here she was two days later facing down students wanting to change into her Animagus form and run for the hills. It was strange, she was once an Auror, so she been in many tough situations and keeping a cool head, but facing children she wants to turn tail and hide. It really broke her heart to see Kingsley, her partner and friend sitting there without a care in the world, not knowing the sudden and brutal way he would die. She could see the Lestranges, her hated aunts, and Snape at the Slytherin table. How she wished she could run over and strangle them all. Oh poor Severus. He was so brave, braver than anyone guessed or gave credit for. Then she could see the faces of Hermione and the Marauders. It really must be hard for her too, being so near to their dear friends and pretend they don't know each other. She felt the same pain when she saw the face of her mother and could not say anything or acknowledge her. The witch took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. Hermione and the headmaster needed her; she could not fall apart. She smiled when people clapped and whistled at her introduction. She was glad Hermione would be back in her old house, a small comfort in a very difficult situation.

***

Later On that Evening

Nothing in Griffyndor has changed much since she was there, the year that she was there, just the Aura for a lack of a better word, was different. The common room always seemed as though it belonged to Harry and the Weasley twins. But now in this time it belonged to the Marauders. They seemed to have had a presence that always-commanded attentions wither the person wanted it or not. It appeared that Harry had inherited that particular ability from his father just as he seemingly got his looks, athletic prowess and magical ability from him. If she did not see that the eyes where different then she defiantly would confuse the two. She quickly took her schedule from McGonagall not wanting to look at her too long. Doing so would bring back the horrid memories of her death and she could not afford to fall apart now.

She could feel Lily before seeing her coming to look at her schedule. "Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Ancient Runes. Lily looked over and said, "We are in every class together, how wonderful." Hermione smiled a friendly face in the classroom was always welcome. Lily was kind enough to help her arrange her things quickly so she could be free to meet Tonks as was requested. Hermione felt strange climbing up the stairs to the personal quarters of the professors where no student was allowed without permission. There was a section all to themselves in the very center of the castle. The older witch's quarters were not that hard to find it was one of the first doors on the floor. The room was modest but comfortable looking.

She had one outer room that was divided into two areas; on the right was what some would consider a living room where there were chairs and a desk against the wall in the left-hand corner under the window. To the left was a sort of kitchen area where there was a table chairs and stove. There was a small cabinet to the left of the stove for dishware. Tonks emerged from the bedroom in a robe smoking a cigarette. Her room had a double bed with a canapé, a modest wardrobe to hold her personal belongings.

Tonks put out the cigarette and guided her to the bed where they both sat down. Tonks took Hermione in her arms and took her with her as she lay down on the bed. Hermione knew that Tonks needed comfort as much as she did so she did not raise any objection.

"This is so bizarre Tonks seeing everyone as they were."

"Yes it is especially Sirius, Lily and James"

"You met Lily and James?" asked Hermione intrigued

"Yes it was just before they went into hiding. My mum had left home and was friends with Lily Potter. We visited their house once or twice. She was a nice lady, she didn't deserve to die the way she did" replied Tonks

"Are you alright Tonks? It must have been horrible to see your mum and not acknowledge her," said Hermione against her chest.

"I am alright Rommie it is hard of course but I know how to deal with hard situations"

She replied in reassuring voice.

"What do you think happened Tonks?" The wild haired witch asked as she stroked her lover's arm.

"I don't know The only thing certain is that we did not do this on purpose. Ella was a powerful witch from the little I know of her. It is possible that we stumbled over one of her spells" replied the other witch

Tonks must have felt Hermione's body tense at the name of Ella for she asked, "What is the matter ?"

"Ask me again another time. I need to go back to my room it is getting late

"Of course love goodnight" was her reply.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor:

Abraxas finally decided to do the ceremony that he was asked to do that very night. He himself was not exactly sure how exactly the incantation worked he only knew how to perform it. He was asked long ago to do that ceremony the day the Dark Lord erased his own memories of a girl named Helwena Greengrass-Lestrange also known as Ella. He went by the chart that was drawn long ago as guide. He often wondered why the Dark Lord thought it was important to erase all memory of her.

He often wondered if he was allowed to keep his memories of Ella out of a reward, or punishment. He was loyal to the Dark Lord for the better part of his adult life. He however was human and he fell in love with Ella, who the Dark Lord himself was in love with or so he liked to believe. On one hand the times that they had with each other where happy at times took him through the bad times. On the other hand there where times that he wished that he could forget her, how he loved her and the pain that almost killed him when she died so young. He was planing to ask her to marry him when he found her dead in the forest behind Hogsmeade. To this day there was no satisfactory explanation to how she died. The official cause of death was accidental. If she had fallen off a house or a turret then it would have been more plausible. She however was found in the woods, far away from anything that could have accidentally caused her death. The strange part was there was not a mark on her. It was as though she simply fell asleep. The Ministry no doubt became frightened at all the pure blood prominent names that arose in the investigation including Potter, Black, Lestrange, Longbottom, Crouch that they closed the case calling it an accident.

The Ministry no doubt became frightened at all the pure blood prominent names that arose in the investigation including Potter, Black, Lestrange, Longbottom, Crouch that they closed the case calling it an accident. The ministry was always a strong supporter of pure bloods and justice for them. In the case of Ella they did not do as he thought they would. Ella was pureblood from both sides of her family yet they chose to protect the accused rather than the victim.

He lost all faith in the Ministry after that practically cutting himself off from it.

The blond sighed. He loved her so much but he knew that the road to have their marriage accepted would have been a long one. Her parents as all old blood families where negotiating a marriage contract with other families to ensure the purity of their line. Ella's stepbrother Rodolphus was being considered so were Orion Black, Amadeus Potter and distant cousin Evan Rosier. The Malfoy family was a pure family but there have been problems with the Lestranges and Malfoys in the past, so far past that he could not remember anymore why, but the Lestranges did and still held the Malfoys in low esteem. Ella was a Greengrass but her father died when she was ten. Her mother remarried Rodolphus Lestrange Senior making her a Lestrange and part of their value system. It was the clearest motive that he could see at the time, someone found out about the love affair and killed her out of a perverse sense of family honor.

The pure-blood investigated into it himself when it was clear that the Ministry would be no help and come up to get some answers, but only got more questions. Ella was having secret meetings with the newest Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the groundskeeper assistant Rubeus Hagrid. It made no sense for someone like her to talk with such common folk, he could not fathom them having any sort of thing in common to discuss at all. He also found she was doing secret work for the Crouch and Logbottom families that did not add up to her own profession of tutor in Herbology and Divination. The jobs looked like more Arthamacy, Astronomy, Potions and Transfiguration. There was also something mysterious about her meetings with the Shacklebolt and Prince families there were almost no proof of these meetings at all. Why would they take such care to removing almost all evidence of these occurrences? Why? What would be so terrible that she could not even acknowledge meeting them? Abraxas also found out that Walburga Black had an eye on her cousin Orion and was intensely jealous of her. From what he gathered about this woman, she was powerful and vindictive, she easily could have done it or had someone do it for her. She had gotten her wish shortly after Ella was buried. Lastly he found out that one of the brotherhood became obsessed with Ella, following her everywhere, writing her letters, frightening her constantly. She herself never knew who it was, or she did know and was afraid to name him by name. So many possibilities but they covered their tracks well.

The elder Malfoy got up from his winged back chair in his comfortable drawing room that was part of the outer chamber of the master bedroom that he once hoped to share with Ella. The fates had a different plan for him. Instead of an Ella Malfoy sharing his bed and life there was an Ilsa Malfoy. His wife Ilsa was an adequate match for him. She was from a good family, she knew her duties, never questioned him, and bore him a son, whom they named Lucius. If things where different he might have even loved her, but his heart was stolen a long time ago by Ella. He crept past his son's room to the spiral staircase that lead down to room set up for magic. He hoped he was doing the right thing as he started the complex ceremony that he was charged to do.

All over the wizerding world that night memories of a girl named Ella where awakened for those who had known her, including one with white skin and red snake shaped eyes.


End file.
